Sea of the dead
by lovelyme9
Summary: Hinata loves being in the ocean! Felling the sand between her toes, the beauty of the ocean weaves. But will something from her past make her fear the sea?
1. Chapter 1

Hey my 2nd story

I own nothing

It was early in the mooring no one was at the beach that day.

I diced to go for a walk or a swim in the refusing water that shined beautifully in the bright sun. it was a heavenly sight that the angels would kill to see. I put on my bright red bikini and shorts over it with a butterfly on the leg.

I put the shirt over to match. I went outside my small beach house with a door made of pure glass that sparkled in the sun light.

In a few minutes I arrived at the best part of the beach. I looked at the site. My gaze in amazement at what I saw! The water was amazing I couldn't take my eyes off it. I heard someone calling my name.

"HINATA!" He called but I never answered.

I've been calling you forever Hinata."

He whined with his big dog akumarou. S-s-sorry k-k-kiba! I w-as o-ut of it. I said as I cursed my stunting. The next thing I knew the sky was blood red and the sea was darker then a moonless night. I took a step in the water it was colder then ice.

I took a step back in shock

Kiba told me to get behind him which I did without question.

That's when I saw it.

It was inhuman! Then it spoke "it is I saskue. I have been deep under the sea waiting for the perfect women. I'm positive that she has my treasure! I harm not unless the mutt gets in my way."

"Now my sweet come to me." He demanded

"umm y-you have the wro-ng person " I said head hung low and quiet and blushing from his comment.

"Oh I don't my dearest Hinata "He stretched my name.

Kiba lost it " HINATA DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYONE"

"She does now and she's mine!" Saskue claimed

I'm in trouble I thought as I whimpered weakly and tried to slowly back away that's when everything went black.

I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Not dead don't own nothen not even the song

Recap: Kiba lost it

Kiba's POV

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

I punched him in the face then in the gut.

He was not going to take her from me.

Hinata's pov

Then I saw kiba fighting him. One of sasuskas {sp} things came and knocked me out

The last thing I heard was kiba cry of pain then everything went black

I woke up in the water it was holding my bridal style then I noted I was underwater too so I

Started to gasp rapidly for air when I noticed I could breathe under water.

Then I was pissed. He kidnaped me then made me come under water were I find out I CAN BREATHE UNDER WATER FOR GODS SAKE

I started to try to lose his grip but he just held on tighter and brushed my arm.

I'm scared and I faint.

1 hour later

I found myself in a prison cell

Then suddenly I rembered what mama use to say before she d-d-died

"_If you're in a bad place or in danger or trouble just sing "_

So I started sing a lullaby my mother told me

**"I have brought you**

**To the seat of sweet**

**Music's throne . . .**

**To this kingdom**

**Where all must pay**

**Homage to music . . .**

**Music . . .**

**You have come here,**

**For one purpose,**

**And one alone . . .**

**Since the moment**

**I first heard you sing,**

**I have needed**

**You with me,**

**To serve me, to sing,**

**For my music . . .**

**My music . . .**

**Night-time sharpens,**

**Heightens each sensation . . .**

**Darkness stirs and**

**Wakes imagination . . .**

**Silently the senses**

**Abandon their defenses . . .**

**Slowly, gently**

**Night unfurls its splendor . . .**

**Grasp it, sense it -**

**Tremulous and tender . . .**

**Turn your face away**

**From the garish light of day,**

**Turn your thoughts away**

**From cold, unfeeling light -**

**And listen to**

**The music of the night . . .**

**Close your eyes**

**And surrender to your**

**Darkest dreams!**

**Purge your thoughts**

**Of the life**

**You knew before!**

**Close your eyes,**

**Let your spirit**

**Start to soar!**

**And you'll live**

**As you've never**

**Lived before . . .**

**Softly, deftly,**

**Music shall surround you . . .**

**Feel it, hear it,**

**Closing in around you . . .**

**Open up your mind,**

**Let your fantasies unwind,**

**In this darkness which**

**You know you cannot fight -**

**The darkness of**

**The music of the night . . .**

**Let your mind**

**Start a journey through a**

**Strange new world!**

**Leave all thoughts**

**Of the world**

**You knew before!**

**Let your soul**

**Take you where you**

**Long to be!**

**Only then**

**Can you belong**

**To me . . .**

**Floating, falling,**

**Sweet intoxication!**

**Touch me, trust me**

**Savor each sensation!**

**Let the dream begin,**

**Let your darker side give in**

**To the power of the music that I write -**

**The power of the music of the night . . ."**

I blushed at the last few lines but I have to admit they were my faviourts.

Kiba's pov

I hear her voice just need to find her cell

I woke in a cell so I assumed she was in one too.

But when I heard her voice I knew where she was I just had to find her but were to look.

That's when I noticed akumarou was missing. Where is he

That's when I heard Hinata scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for miss spelling so just forget all that

Me: Don't own. If I did I would marry itachia or gaara.

I'd kill naruto and make the show about Hinata

Warnings: Attempted rape nothing graphic, evilness, and that's it

(I'm never going to do a lemon so don't worry k I'm not an old pervert or a young one so yeah. I don't do lemons)

* * *

><p>Hinata's pov<p>

When I woke I screamed in pain .I heard footsteps and promptly stopped my loud noise and bit my lip to suppress the pain. Then loud rough voices laughing loudly I tried to hide myself in the shadowy corner

To no avail. One came in with a cruel smirk on his face the other one had sad onyx eyes.

Soon I was pale,

The different expressions told me who had a killing intend and who didn't.

And when he saw me his smirk faded. It was quite and I took the chance to look them over.

The one who When the one with a smirk on his saw was smirking looked like a shark!

He had bluish skin, with a huge sword on his back. The other one was pale and had long black hair in a ponytail with a face like saskue.

Then shark said

"I can't do it, she clear she's innocent!" with that I paled. The black haired man replied sadly" I know but

We have no choice the leader told us to follow little brother's orders"

With that sharky sighed held out his hand and said "you have to walk or you'll be over my shoulder"

I quickly responded by standing and ignoring his out stressed blue hand and waited to be lead out of my cell.

The picked up the pace in one hallway

I heard a scream they stopped moving they looked at me with sad eyes then kept walking when we got there sharky said "saskue in there.

If anything happens just scream. Okay?" I nodded.

I walked ahead getting all my energy to going inside. I knocked on the tall deep red door and it opened. The room was dark save for a few dim candles.

There was a desk in the corner of the room. There was a flat screen

TV and a personal washroom, He was lying on the bed and understood what the shark meant and with that I pale at the thought of anything happing.

"Come to me little mouse" he called out to me. I was frozen he tried again with a little more force.

I started to slowly walk over to him. Fear was written on my face.

He chuckled darkly and said "I won't hurt you. Why would I harm my angel?"

When I was at the bed side I was pulled down on the bed and was pinned down in a matter of seconds, with someone's head in my neck.

I panicked, I started thrashing and struggling. That only caused him to hold on to me tighter. Then I rembered what the shark said to me. So I screamed, but before the sound came out of my mouth his lips were on mine

* * *

><p>Kiba's pov<p>

I was hitting the walls, I was so mad! I screamed loudly when I heard footsteps.

I didn't care if they heard. I screamed then a thought came to me!

Where was my dog! He could get us out of here I know it! Then another thought hit me.

Akumarou was at home for the summer while I stayed with Hinata! Then another thought hit me. Where was Hinata! What kind of a man loses his mate!

But she's no my mate! I howled in anger, sadness, and confusion. Where are you Hinata?

* * *

><p>Hinata's pov<p>

When I felt his lips on mine I tried to knee him where the sun doesn't shine, only to be put in a different position. He removed his lips from mine with a smirk.

Right after that I scream bloody murder, and sobbed.'

I struggled and thrashed to get out of his grip again and failed.

The door flew open and the shark and the black haired man came in. when saskue saw this he just smirked and leaned in closer to my face.

I tried to sink in the sheets but failed.

With that he said" glad I was your first kiss." With that I turned red and bit his noise, hard.

He jumped up and I ran to the door but was caught by the black haired man, He tilted my head up and made me look in to his eyes and the world went black.

All I rembered was a low chuckling sound and a finger on my lips.

I turned to get it off only to find that's all I could do was turn and then I gave into the darkness


	4. 4

Sorry I was out so long, just had a very long few weeks ill shut up so you can read.

**I OWN NOTHEN NOT THE SONG EATHER OR NARUTO OR CHARTERS.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>KIBA'S POV<strong>

I was on a rampage; I slammed in to the cell bars begging to be free. I then saw what I had hoped for the dark violet/blue/black hair I loved. (**A/N Lot of fights over hair color so yeah) **That's when I noticed it wasn't up in the air. She was pushed up on some guy bridle style. At first I felt hurt and betrayed. "How could she do it" I thought. That's when he walked past my cell and stopped that I noticed she was out cold! I was mad and that was my snapping point.

* * *

><p><strong>HINATA'S POV<strong>

_DREAM WORLD_

_It was dark and an empty void, any known life was burned. I was playing tag with nii-san when father came out like he always did every day. But today's event happened as soon as he left the porch. He came and told me to come inside. I went with him and we came to his office." As heir to the Hyuga estate you must be a refine young lady. Just like your mother" father told me and dismissed me._

I was dreaming about mother's death I thought terrified of the memory.

_I walked to my room when my mother glomped me! She was always sneaky. "Kaa-san lets go for a walk in the gardens." I asked and we went. When we got their mother was always on guard because assassins tried many time before to kill or kidnap me. I ran to the part of the garden no one knew even existed but kaa-san and I. It was full of __**BLACK and WHITE ROSES, and lilacs colors just black and white. **__The rarest flower known to mankind. That's when I heard my mother singing._

"_**Got a secret, can you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave**_

_**If I show you then I know you**_

_**Won't tell what I said**_

_**'Cause two can keep a secret**_

_**If one of them is dead**_

_**Why do you smile?**_

_**Like you've been told a secret?**_

_**Now you're telling lies**_

_**'Cause you have sworn to keep it**_

_**But no one keeps a secret**_

_**No one keeps a secret**_

_**Why when we do our darkest deeds, do we tell?**_

_**They burn in our brains become a living hell**_

_**Cause everybody tells everybody tells**_

_**Got a secret, can you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it, in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave**_

_**If I show you then I know you**_

_**Won't tell what I said**_

_**'Cause two can keep a secret**_

_**If one of them is dead**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**Now you're getting sleepy**_

_**Are you hypnotized**_

_**By secrets that you're keeping?**_

_**I know what you're keeping**_

_**I know what you're keeping**_

_**Got a secret can you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it, in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave**_

_**If I show you then I know you**_

_**Won't tell what I said**_

_**Cause two can keep a secret**_

_**If one of them is dead**_

_**Rin? (A/N didn't know Hinata's mothers name)**_

_I heard another voice answer my mother __**Yes, Kazumi (A/N you will know her soon) **_

_**I have something I want to tell you, but**_

_**You have to promise to never tell anyone**_

_**I promise**_

_**Do you swear on your life? I swear on my life**_

_**You swore you'd never tell**_

_**You swore you'd never tell**_

_**You swore you'd never tell**_

_**You swore you'd never tell**_

_**Got a secret, can you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave**_

_**If I show you then I know you**_

_**Won't tell what I said**_

_**'Cause two can keep a secret**_

_**If one of them is dead**_

_**Got a secret, can you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave**_

_**If I show you then I know you**_

_**Won't tell what I said**_

_**'Cause two can keep a secret**_

_**If one of them is dead**_

_**Got a secret, can you keep it?**_

_**Swear this one you'll save**_

_**Better lock it in your pocket**_

_**Taking this one to the grave**_

_**If I show you then I know you**_

_**Won't tell what I said**_

_**'Cause two can keep a secret**_

_**If one of them is dead**_

_**Yes, two can keep a secret**_

_**If one of them is dead**_

_**Yes two can keep a secret**_

_**If one of us is dead"**_

_Then I heard my mother's scream I was in full speed to get to her. Then I saw a girl who looked about 35 with blonde hair pale skin and one green eye and one violet eye. She looked at me and smiled, she said to me before she vanished "__**Yes two can keep a secret if one of us is dead"**__ I was shaking violently and I screamed. That's when father came into the garden and looked at me and said did you see anything of what the person looked like! I nodded and told him what I saw and he paled quickly. He mumbled something so quite I couldn't understand. Then he yelled and I woke up_

END OF DREAM

When I awoke I was covered in sweat and tears. I looked around and found myself at my beach home and was happy it was just a dream but it was so vivid. I was about to walk out the door when I say a note on the door at eyelevel. It read "My dearest Hinata if you are reading this you are at your home err an illusion if you get out in 3 days or less I'll let the mutt go if not you let me have the mutt or have you

Love, saskue

I wanted to cry and just die (a/n that rhymed)

I rembered a promise I made to not cry in front of people and I had a feeling he was watching me so I stud my ground

Suddenly I had the urge to write a song it helped calm the nerves and I was pretty good or so I was told. 15 minutes later I had a song and started to sing it out loud

"_His little whispers love me, love me_

_That's all I ask for, love me, love me_

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something_

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something_

_Monster_

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here_

_Looking through the window_

_That night he caged her_

_Bruised and broke her_

_He struggled closer_

_Then he stole her_

_Violate wrists and then her ankles_

_Silent pain_

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares_

_Were his dreams_

_Monster_

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here_

_Looking through the windows_

_I will_

_Hear their voices_

_I'm a glass child_

_I am Hannah's regrets_

_Monster_

_How should I feel?_

_Turn the sheets down_

_Murder ears with pillow lace_

_There's a bathtub_

_Full of glow flies_

_Bathe in kerosene_

_Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah"_

I heard clapping and grabbed my mace and saw it was fishy guy He said "you have a wonderful voice"

"H-h-how did you g-get here?"

He said "the door." He stated matter-of-factly

"N-not to b-be rude but why a-re you here?" "To help you get out"


	5. Chapter 5

Me: hey not dead just lazy

Disclaimer: ….if only….if only songs in order **howl, Strange and Beautiful don't own them at all**

* * *

><p>"How are you going to help me?" I asked unconvinced "By living with you and guiding you when you need it." "Okay" "hey could you …..Please sing me a song?" He asked. "W-w-why not?" I said and started to sing<p>

If you could only see the beast you've made of me

I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free

Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart

Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart

My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in

You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl

My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in

You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to

Howl, howl

Howl, howl

Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack

My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out

The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound

I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground

Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins

I want to find you and tear out all of your tenderness

And howl, howl

Howl, howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers

Starts so soft and sweet and turns them into hunters

Hunters, hunters, hunters

Hunters, hunters, hunters

The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress

Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest

The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound

I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground

And howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers

Starts so soft and sweet and turns them into hunters

A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night

May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright

If you could only see the beast you've made of me

I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free

The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound

I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground

When I looked up he was sleeping in his chair peacefully. I smiled and went to my room. I will sleep tonight and find a way out of this place. I will save Kiba

* * *

><p><strong>WITH KIBA<strong>

SLAP a crack was heard al thou out the underwater castle. "Give up you will not have her! She is mine Kazumi said I could have whatever I wanted from the girl!" Saskue yelled "Does she know that the girl is Hinata! HUH! No if she did she would not let you touch her! I won't let you ruin her for your own reasons! She has yet to find out her power and I won't let you take her power or innocents you know it's my job to protect her and you can't have her!" I yelled back "You just want her just as I do! Don't even lie to yourself! You are but a protector of the flower and nothing more! What would she see in you when she has a king after her! She won't make it out of the illulishon in 3 days you are mine and so is she! Did you ever tell her why you hang around her or does she not know the only reason you hang with her is to protect her!"

* * *

><p>HINATA<p>

I awoke and started to make breakfast as I sang a song kaa-san use to sing

I've been watching your world from afar

I've been trying to be where you are

And I've been secretly falling apart

Unseen

To me, you're strange and you're beautiful

You'd be so perfect with me

But you just can't see

You turn every head but you don't see me

I'll put a spell on you

You'll fall asleep

When I put a spell on you

And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see

And you'll realize that you love me

Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first

Sometimes the first thing you want never comes

But I know that waiting is all you can do

Sometimes

I'll put a spell on you

You'll fall asleep

When I put a spell on you

And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see

And you'll realize that you love me

I'll put a spell on you

You'll fall asleep

'Cause I put a spell on you

And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see

And you'll realize that you love me. I put the pancakes on the table and called but then rembered{sp} he never told me his name so I will ask " hey what's your name?" "kisame" he said then stuffed his face. "this is going to be a long day" I said


End file.
